LA ANGUSTIA Y EL RUIDO DE UN VENCEDOR
by LesMots
Summary: Haymitch Abernathy es un hombre misterioso y ecléctico. ¿Qué le hace ser así? ¿Cuáles son sus secretos? ¿Qué sucede con él más allá de la estructura mediática de los juegos? El único vencedor de un quarter quell del distrito 12 esconde algo en los profundos abismos de su mente.
1. Capítulo 1

Maysilee se ha dormido cerca de unas setas venenosas -asumo que son venenosas- así que no tuve más remedio que tomarla entre mis brazos y llevarla conmigo hacia donde sea que vayamos.

Llevo media hora cargándola, andando por la ligera pendiente de la pradera. Observo su rostro dormido, su expresión de agotamiento y la confianza que parece transmitirme. ¡NO! No puedo permitirme pensar en eso, simplemente no puedo confiar en ella ni ella en mí, así de fácil. Pienso entonces en que podría matarla en cualquier momento, ahora mismo podría simplemente abandonarla a su suerte, podría hacerme parecer inocente de su muerte, podría librarme de ella ahora.

Pero no, tiene que ver con una obligación moral que tengo conmigo mismo. Ella me ha salvado cuando estaba rendido ante la muerte, preparado para ser matado por ese profesional que blandía su cuchillo contra mi cuello, cuando me encontraba sin escapatoria.

Me fastidio de deberle mi vida a esta chica que se está convirtiendo en un estorbo para mí. Pienso, dentro de mí, que es demasiado frágil y compasiva; entonces recuerdo el modo en que usó su cerbatana para matar al profesional que amenazaba con matarme, y, nuevamente, estoy fastidiado por el hecho de deberle tanto a Maysilee Donner, aunque ya no me parece tan inútil y débil.

No puedo caminar más, aunque a primera vista ella parezca ligera el agotamiento físico hace que no pueda soportar cargarla, así que decido acostarla en el suelo, sobre mi regazo, mi cuerpo ligeramente recostado sobre un árbol. Me sobrecoge una sensación de calidez inexplicable. Permanezco observándola durante largo rato y después reacciono diciéndome a mi mismo que no puedo verla así, que en menos de una semana tendré que matarla si quiero salir de aquí.

Sin embargo me ignoro a mí mismo, en lugar de desdeñarla hago lo contrario, empiezo a acariciar su pelo apartándolo de su rostro, luego paso levemente mi mano por su mejilla, casi sin tocarla, palpo su resecos labios con la yema de mis dedos y, de repente, me sobresalto ante la posibilidad de que ella esté advirtiendo que la estoy viendo de este modo, luego decido que está profundamente dormida e, ignorando mis propias conclusiones, inclino mi cabeza lentamente hacia ella hasta que mis labios rozan los suyos. Ella despierta de inmediato.

-¡Haymitch! -Empalma su mano contra mi rostro dándome un fuerte bofetón que yo anticipaba. -¿Qué demonios crees que estabas haciendo? -Su rostro arde de furia, gritando y reprochando sin parar.

Es extraño pero en ese momento sólo logro pensar en el roce de nuestros labios y en el modo en que se pone radiante cuando se enfurece. Su cabello claro, sus ojos vibrantes de cólera e indignación.

-Jamás te hubiera besado de todas formas -Es lo único que consigo decir. Ella parece rendirse ante la frustración de verme sonriente y me espeta que se quedará haciendo guardia toda la noche, sin más objeciones.

Se recuesta en el tronco del árbol mientras la oscuridad de la noche empieza a caer. Yo, en tono bromista, me acuesto encima suyo, girándo mi cabeza para observarla mientras sonrío. Eso parece enfurecerla más, sin embargo, para sorpresa mía, deja que me quede recostado sobre su regazo, lo cual era algo que yo no pretendía pero que de algún modo me regocija y me da tranquilidad.

No puedo dormir.

Puedo presentir que, por encima de mi rango de visión, ella me está observando. Debe creer que estoy dormido porque mientras permanece en guardia no para de acariciar mi rostro, pasando su mano sobre mi barbilla, acercándose más y más a mí.

Me torno visiblemente nervioso, auque no sé si ella pueda dar cuenta de ello. Siento cómo se va aproximando más y más. No puedo permitir esto, lo sé. Pero, extrañamente, no deseo interrumpir lo que está a punto de hacer, así que sigo haciendome el dormido.

Paso saliva rápidamente, estoy temblando levemente, puedo sentir su aliento cálido respirándome cerca. Me sobrecoge una sensación de deseo. Deseo sus labios aunque sé que no es correcto ni apropiado. Ella acaricia levemente sus labios contra los míos y vacila un poco. Después, por fin se decide a hacerlo e inclina totalmente su cuerpo hacia mí. Abro los ojos y contengo su beso, disfrutándo. Maysilee se da cuenta de mi reacción y se aparta rápidamente, limpiandose los labios.

-Eh, eh...Haymitch, yo...-Está confusa y no sabe que decir para justificarse, eso me hace soltar una leve sonrisa contenida, lo cual hace que se ponga más nerviosa aún.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya no puedo tomar un descanso sin correr peligro de ser violado? -Le digo burlonamente y suelto una enorme carcajada. Maysilee se molesta por mi falta de sensibilidad.

-Hace un rato estabas enojada por un ocasional roce de nuestros labios y ahora me besas, ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar de eso? -Estoy confundido y no mido el efecto de mis palabras en Maysilee, cuyo rostro refleja algún tipo de decepción ante mí.

-¿No puedes ser más...romántico? -Pregunta.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Espera, espera! Yo no tengo que ser romántico con nadie, entre nosotros no ha sucedido ni sucederá nada. -Le digo cruelmente intentando ocultar mi emoción. Ella se resigna y se acuesta en el prado dándome la espalda, puedo oír cuando empieza a llorar pero decido ignorarla y quedarme haciendo guardia mientras descansa y se compone del duro golpe de realidad.

Cuando por fin despierta sonrío ante la esplendorosidad que parece invadirla. Sin embargo, no puedo permitir que sepa lo que estoy pensando pues se supone que he dejado claro el asunto y ninguno volverá a acercarse al otro más que para lo estrictamente necesario.

Seguimos caminando a través de la pradera, ella con la vista hundida en el horizonte, yo jugueteando entre los escasos árboles y arbustos. Parece una buena mañana para avanzar un poco más a lo largo de la arena, pero no, ha empezado a llover. La lluvia nos caería bien si no fuese por el abrasador sol que no ha dado tregua en estos días y que ahora hace que el suelo emita un vapor fulgurante, molesto y que parece acentuar la sensación general de malestar y calor.

Puedo percibir lo mucho que exaspera a Maysilee ésta lluvia cálida. Yo no puedo soportar más el calor y me quito la camisa, esperándo también advertir la reacción de Maysilee. Cuando la miro de reojo está aparentemente distraída con el paisaje, pero un instante después puedo verla detallando mi cuerpo, observando mi abdomen y mis músculos pectorales. Le lanzo una mirada desprevenida y puedo ver cómo se sorprende y sus mejillas empiezan a sonrojarse. Me río.

-¡Haymitch cúbrete! -Me había visto otras veces sin camisa pero creo que ésta es la primera vez que me ve de otra manera, no me ve sólo como a una presa de la que tendrá que deshacerse luego.

-Vale ya, pero está haciendo demasiado calor. - Yo sonrío pícaramente y ella pone los ojos en blanco, resignada ante mi terquedad. -Además, sé que te gusta lo que ves. -Maysilee mira hacia otro lado para ocultar su vergüenza.

¿Qué es lo que pretendo con ésto? ¿Prolongar nuestro sufrimiento? Estoy conciente de que sólo puede haber un ganador, y ese tengo que ser yo. No puedo seguir permitiéndome pensar en ella, no puedo permitirme sonreírle ni insinuarme como lo he hecho hasta ahora. Me coloco la camisa con la determinación de olvidar el beso y todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros. Sin embargo, Maysilee no me ayuda mucho a olvidarla, ahora parece renovada por la esperanza que parece que le he dado y está decidida a pavonearse por ahí. Provocandome.

Es hermosa, no puedo negarlo. Sus ojos profundos y bellos, su cuerpo atlético y delicado, su ternura que invade mi ser. Tiene ternura pero no es una chica tierna, sabe que debe ganar los juegos y que el único modo de hacerlo es matándome, no hay salida. Por eso mismo creo que ninguno de los dos quiere permitirse tocar al otro. Eso haría más difícil olvidar.

-Eres linda, tremendamente linda.-Le digo desprevenidamente. Cuando advierto lo que acabo de decir ya no hay nada que hacer, las palabras salieron de mi boca.

-Oh, Haymitch...-Se sonroja y yo suelto una risita antes de sacudir esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y darme cuenta de que lo que estoy haciendo está mal.

Debo explicarle todo, pero esta vez soy más benevolente y menos tosco que otras veces:

-Maysilee, escúchame...-Le digo mientras tomo lentamente sus manos y la miro a los ojos.-No debí haber dicho ni hecho nada contigo. Somos rivales, estamos en los juegos y tarde o temprano uno de nosotros morirá, es inevitable. -Observo su reacción antes de continuar y veo que tiene una expresión de entendimiento pero también de profundo dolor. -¿No crees que sería más fácil para nosotros la muerte del otro si no formamos ningún tipo de vínculo?

Ella responde rápida y desesperadamente:

-Haymitch, ya tenemos un vínculo, ¿No te das cuenta?

La miro, desconcertado. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Tú lo sabes, no te mientas a ti mismo. Te gusta la hija del comerciante de dulces. -Ella sonríe, yo sonrío sin saber claramente porqué y luego miro hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

-¿No me responderás? -Me pregunta.

-No sé qué responderte.

-Yo si sé exactamente qué responderte. -Sonríe, se acerca hacia mí y me besa sin más. Le correspondo, complacido. Nos besamos largamente, como si lo desearamos desde siempre, olvidandonos de que todo Panem tiene puestos sus ojos sobre nosotros en este momento.

Un beso suave y pausado, que parece dulce ante toda la crueldad que se vive en este lugar.

Me separo súbitamente y acaricio su rostro, sus labios, sin apartar mi vista de ella. Luego sonrío y le pregunto:

-¿Estás consciente de lo que has hecho?

-No. -Me responde rápidamente.-Y no quiero estarlo.

Aparto mi vista de ella y me siento en el suelo. -Ojalá esa respuesta bastara.

Ella se sienta a mi lado y me toma de la mano, yo me resisto y me aparto de ella. -Sé que no basta, Haymitch. -Me dice.

-¿Ves? Estás de acuerdo. No saldremos juntos de aquí, Maysilee, uno de nosotros morirá.

-Mírame. -Ella agarra mi rostro y hace que la observe. -Yo ya tomé una desición, déjame disfrutar de mi última oportunidad de ser feliz...de ser feliz contigo.

Le lanzo una mirada intensa, desconcertada. -¡No! ¡Espera! ¿A qué desición te refieres?

-Tú tienes más posibilidades de ganar esto, tu familia...tu chica...te necesitan


	2. Capítulo 2

-No...por favor no. Tú no puedes rendirte, yo no lo soportaría. -Por un momento ella se pierde en mis ojos y puede ver la súplica en ellos pero no parece mostrar indulgencia.

-Hay...tu vida es más valiosa que la mía.

-¡Eso es mentira! No lo creas, no puedes creerlo. Tu vida vale mi vida y todas las que sean necesarias. -Estoy rogándole y no sé porqué. Soy consciente de mi necesidad de ganar esto, pero ya no me importa. Siento algo por Maysilee Donner, algo que me lleva a suplicarle por su vida, a suplicarle que no se rinda. No ahora, no sin luchar.

Me dedica una sonrisa tierna y empieza a hablar:

-Me has gustado desde siempre, Haymitch Abernathy. Pero todas las chicas de la escuela se morían por ti. De repente yo era muy poca cosa para el chico más deseado y perseguido por todas. -Eso es mentira. Aparte de mi novia, yo no era "asediado" por nadie. Pero la verdad es que nunca me había fijado en Maysilee Donner, ella y todas las chicas de su condición me parecían demasiado...inalzanzables. Hijas de comerciantes, orgullosas y presumidas. Ahora veo que me equivoqué con ella. -Yo estuve enamorada de ti desde siempre, y lo estoy aún. -Esa verdad me golpea con toda la fuerza posible. Maysilee Donner está enamorada de mi.

-Podrías habermelo dicho.

Se sonroja. -No podría, tú estabas con alguien.

-Antes de eso...podrías habermelo dicho.

-¿Cómo habrías reaccionado? -Ella sonríe.

Me sorprendo ante esa pregunta y empiezo a sonrojarme. -Tal vez...me habría fijado en ti de otra manera, podría haber sucedido algo, no se qué.

-Pero yo soy demasiado tímida. Si no fuera porque tú trataste de besarme la otra noche yo nunca hubiera hecho nada, jamás me atrevería a dar el primer paso. -Ella se da cuenta de algo, me mira y pregunta con premura: -¿Qué te hizo dar el primer paso?

Pienso mi respuesta por un momento y finalmente digo: -No lo sé, es una mezcla de cosas, no puedo explicarlo. Yo...supongo que...me enamoré.

Ella me observa fijamente y, cuando advierte lo que he dicho, se lanza hacia mi y yo la recibo con un beso. Estamos felices. Ella se sienta contra mí, enrollando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Yo, entre sonrisas, le robo besos desprevenidos. Maysilee ha confesado que me ama, yo he confesado que la amo, nada ni nadie puede quitarnos eso. Ella da otro paso hacia adelante: besa mi cuello mientras desabrocha mi camisa. Quiere todo de mi, a eso se refería cuando dijo que quería ser feliz conmigo, y yo estoy complacido por eso.

Acaricia desesperada y pausadamente mi pecho con sus labios. Estamos desnudos, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos unidos fuertemente. Entre jadeos, mantengo un ritmo suave y calmado, pero ella desea disfrutarlo a fondo y aumenta el ritmo moviéndose rápida y provocativamente, cada vez con más placer. Nos unimos en un gemido orgásmico entre besos de amor, gritando nuestros nombres de placer.

Estamos acostados en medio de la pradera, con su cabeza sobre mi pecho, aún semidesnudos y jadeantes. Yo aparto suavemente su cabello mientras ella gira la cabeza para volver a besarme.

Pienso en lo muy celosa que debe estar mi novia ahora y en lo imposible que se tornará nuestra relación...cuando vuelva.

No. Yo no pienso volver. ¿Después de todo lo que ha sucedido con esta chica que se ha convertido en todo lo que necesito? No cuenten con ello.

Ella está encima mío, dándome suaves besos mientras yo ando desprevenido pensando en otra cosa.

-¿Qué sucede? -Para de besarme y me pregunta.

-Que estamos en la arena, eso sucede.

-Ya hablamos de esto, Haymitch. Pensé que había quedado claro que yo...-Tapo su boca antes de que pueda decir algo que no quiero oír.

-No lo digas, no voy a permitirtelo. Tal vez ya lo sepas ahora pero...yo te amo, amo cada trocito de ti y no permitiré que me sea arrebatado.

-Pues ahí tenemos un problema, también amo cada trocito de ti y tampoco pienso dejar que me sea arrebatado.

-No hagas esto más difícil, o tendré que atarte a un árbol e irme. Y no quiero que eso suceda.

-Es tu culpa por enamorarme.-Ella sonríe pero yo sé que en el fondo está desconsolada y triste.

-No hice nada para enamorarte. Debes dejar de creer que tu vida no vale porque en estos momentos tu vida es lo único que me importa.

-Eso no puede ser verdad. Tú tienes a alguien, es por eso que debo irme. -Agacha la cabeza.

-Ella no me perdonará, y no quiero que lo haga. Tengo a alguien ahora, a alguien de verdad. -Sonrío juguetonamente y me permito pensar en que hay un futuro posible entre nosotros.

-Me alegro de haber venido aquí. Si no...nunca te habrías fijado en alguien como yo.

-Porque yo no te conocía. Si te hubiera conocido antes...-Suspiro. -Hubiéramos huído al bosque, y allí hubiésemos sido muy felices juntos.

-¿Tú querrías eso?

-Preciosa, cualquier cosa que implique estar a tu lado es una gran ambición para mi. Tal vez, incluso, hubiésemos podido tener hijos, sin toda la catástrofe de los juegos persiguiéndonos.

Está sonrojada y emocionada por lo que acabo de decir. -No pensé que tú quisieras tener algo conmigo más allá que para paliar la soledad de este sitio. Me había conformado con sobras de ti.

-¿Qué dices? Yo no te tengo para aliviar mi soledad, no digas eso. Yo te tengo a mi lado porque tú has hecho que me enamore. Es por eso que no puedo dejar que mueras.

-No te sacrifiques por mi, Haymitch. -Pasa su suave mano por mi mejilla y me mira fijamente. -Tú sabes que no puedes, tu familia no podría sobrevivir sin ti.

-Y yo...no podría sobrevivir sin ti.

-No te mientas, Hay. Tú podrías sobrevivir sin mi, pero no quieres hacerlo.

-No, no quiero. ¿Me permitirás entrar a mi zona de confort y felicidad?

-No. no lo haré. No dejaré que te rindas. -Me dice toscamente.

-Bien, pues...no puedes detenerme. -Tomo mi cuchillo y pongo su hoja sobre mi cuello, lanzándole una mirada amenazante y gritando: -¡Prométeme que ganarás esto! ¡Promételo!

Ella se exalta y empieza a temblar. Está teniendo una crisis nerviosa y me doy cuenta de que lo único que conseguiré amenazándola es que muera de depresión, así que corro hacia ella, la abrazo y le beso la frente. -Está todo bien, yo te protejo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?. -Sus manos comienzan a tener espasmos nerviosos y lucha por mantener la cordura.

-¿Por qué deberíamos tomar una decisión nosotros? ¿Qué tal si le dejamos esto al azar? Creo que deberíamos separarnos, romper la alianza. -La abrazo fuertemente.

-Estoy de acuerdo. -Su rostro se ilumina, yo sé exactamente qué es lo que está pensando. Ella se suicidará en cuanto tenga oportunidad. Pero yo no le permitiré hacerlo antes de que yo lo haga, así la obligaré a seguir adelante, a pesar del dolor de mi muerte.

Sonrío. -Concédeme ésta noche, sólo una noche más junto a ti.

Ella asiente y empieza a acariciarme y besar mi pecho, yo la detengo: -No de ésta manera, quiero que nuestra última noche juntos sea pura y verdadera, no marcada por la lubricidad de nuestros cuerpos. -Dicho esto, ella se acuesta sobre mi regazo y yo la beso. Estamos allí largo tiempo, sin decir nada.

Esa noche comemos algo de pan de los patrocinadores, acabamos rápidamente y entonces, ante el frío, le ofrezco mi camisa y acaricio su espalda mientras ella me abraza.

Maysilee se acuesta encima mío, sugiriendo sensualidad. No puedo resistir besarla, pero ella no quiere demasiados besos, la estoy dejando sin aliento. Entre caricias y palabras de afecto ella se queda dormida y yo paso la noche entera observándola, como la primera vez.

Cuando por fin despierta ella puede ver las bolsas en mi ojos y sonríe. -¿Qué has hecho toda la noche?

-Fui raptado por una chica cuyo cabello huele a caramelo y cuyo aliento es tan adictivo para mi que no puedo resistirme a quedarme admirándola.

Maysilee simplemente me besa como respuesta. Luego de ello, cada uno organiza sus escasas pertenencias, tratando de hacer frente a la nostalgia del adiós.

-Es hora. -Me dice.

-Cuídate y haz que ésto haya valido la pena.

-Tú hazlo. -Luego me dedica una sonrisa y agarra mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa.

-Adiós. -Le digo. Puedo ver como Maysilee Donner se aleja de mi y tengo la certeza de que no la volveré a ver nunca, así debe ser.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, empiezo a planear una forma infalible de suicidio. En la pradera hay árboles, yo tengo una chaqueta que resistirá lo suficiente, así que voy en busca de un árbol alto y anudo la chaqueta en él.

Vacilo un momento, pero luego, cuando ya estoy determinado a hacerlo, oigo un grito parejo y horrible.

Maysilee.

Ella no solamente está gritando. Ella grita mi nombre. Implorando ayuda.

En un subidón de adrenalina voy corriendo hacia la dirección de los gritos. Para cuando llego, es demasiado tarde. Ella ha sido atacada por una bandada de pájaros-muto del capitolio, siendo mortalmente herida.

Y yo estoy allí, incapaz de hacer nada, perplejo ante el horror.

Y de repente reacciono, entiendo que este es el final, nuestro último momento juntos. Agarro su mano y aparto el cabello de su rostro. Ella me mira vivaz y compasivamente, cualquiera podría decir que es la misma Maysilee de siempre, pero no lo es. Acaricio su rostro, ella aprieta el agarre de mi mano y me acerco a su oído, susurrandole que la amo, que todo está bien. Luego, lentamente, puedo ver como cambia la expresión de su rostro, tornándose pálida y sombría. Se ha ido.

Me separo dolorosamente de ella. No quiero hacer nada, pero entiendo que debo ganar esto, si no, nada habrá valido la pena.

Los siguientes días en la arena son un continuo paseo a campo-traviesa que incluso podría parecer divertido, si ella estuviera aquí. Por las noches tengo pesadillas, son siempre las mismas escenas: distintos modos de perderla,cada uno más aterrador que el otro. Vértigo en espirales a través de imágenes que sugieren que nunca superaré esto.

Los días son tediosos. Sólo quedamos dos personas ahora, la tributo del distrito 1 y yo. Y finalmente he llegado al final de la arena, donde, al patear una roca y ver como cae por un acantilado y luego vuelve hacia mi, descubro un campo de fuerza.

Tengo un cuchillo, lo cual quizás no es mucho contra una contricante entrenada y bien alimentada, pero aún así decido ir a su encuentro, a pocos metros del campo de fuerza.

Es rápida, pero yo lo soy más. El problema es que aún estoy en desventaja, un cuchillo no es el arma ideal contra un hacha. Trato de reducirla, estoy a pocos centímetros de ella, temiendo que me ataque, pero ella parece paralizada así que voy directamente a su ojo con el cuchillo, ante lo cual ella responde, hiriendome con el hacha.

Esto es malo.

Toso pesadamente y escupo sangre mientras descubro que he sido herido en el estómago, y estoy acorralado.

Me arrastro por la arena, llegando al borde del acantilado. Ella parece confiada. No tiene su ojo pero tiene un hacha, y yo tengo una herida de mayor profundidad, tan profunda que tengo que sostener mis intestinos para no morir desangrado.

Pauso. Analizo mis posibilidades. Estoy perdido de todos modos así que la invito a usar su hacha. Ella la lanza contra mí y yo me agacho, justo a tiempo para esquivarla.

Con mis posibilidades agotadas, ella está dispuesta a esperar a que me des_angre y suene el cañonazo, lo cual no tardaría mucho, salvo que yo tengo otros planes.

Vuelvo a agacharme, dejando pasar el hacha, que ha regresado traída por el campo de fuerza, y que se entierra en su cráneo.

Así, señoras y señores, gané unos juegos...unos juegos que no debí ganar yo.


End file.
